dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yaviey/Dragon's Prophet Producer's Letter - 6/28/13
Greetings Fellow Dragon Riders, We have a few topics to cover in this Producer’s letter including; recap of E3, a quick preview of our new zone coming to Open Beta in July - Wintertide (with screenshots!), recap of fixes in the build update going out next Tuesday (July 2nd), and also a couple other bits of info. First off, the annual Electronic Entertainment Exhibition (E3) was held in Los Angles earlier this month. SOE hosted a large booth in the West Hall of the LA Convention Center andDragon’s Prophet was front and center for everyone to view and play when entering the West Hall. Dragon’s Prophet was very well received and hundreds of people sat down to play. We had some great coverage from the press, did several livestreams on Twitch.tv and one with GameSpot, and were even nominated for two Best of E3 awards! Check out more of our awesome media coverage here! While at E3 we got to check out some other games outside of our booth as well. If you watched the SOE streaming session you know that EA’s NCAA football is one of my constant favorites. I am excited to see more of Elder Scroll’s online, though we have far more Dragons in Dragon’s Prophet. =) Oh, and our very own EverQuest Next is looking very promising.EQN also won a Best of E3 award even though we were not showing the game to the public. Come to SOE Live to catch more of EQN as well as some cool new content and announcements for Dragon's Prophet! For Dragon's Prophet we are planning a big update to the Open Beta in July. This update will include a new zone called Wintertide. As the name indicates Wintertide is a snow covered part of the world of Auratia. There are feuding Giants and Trolls to be found everywhere. This content will include 3 new instanced zones. Also our plan is to increase the level cap for players to 70. More to come on this new content in our Twitch.tv stream this afternoon. Watch us stream Wintertide content live today at 3PM PST. Finally, next Tuesday we will be publishing a game update which will include many bug fixes. Some of those fixes will include the items below. For a full list of changes with the update please visit the forums. *Tooltips for Dragon Slots to displays the correct price for each unlock *Andromons (soon to be known as Androlax) in Aymori Sands will no longer turn invisible if you run out of his area *Desert Conqueror achievement updates correctly when killing Ekane Atlus (soon to be known as Lokane Emberstorm) *Ranger skill Dragon Kiss now works correctly *Fixed a client crash caused by flash messages *Cancelling an auction will now return the item to your inventory instead of sending it to you in the mail *The Koramos' Breath Encounter in the Accursed Tower Story Dungeon has received adjustments *Increased the amount of time a dragon summoned by a Draconic Flute from 3 minutes to 6 minutes *Updated Heath Bars *Players will no longer get pop-up windows when they are in battle or capturing a dragon For those of you that want behind the scenes updates and information on Dragon's Prophet development follow @Dragons_Prophet and now, @ToddACarson_SOE on Twitter. Include hashtag #DPFeedback for any feedback you would like to provide the dev team! Till next time - Cheers! Todd "Tanthor" Carson Senior Producer Category:Blog posts Category:News